1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus having improved display quality and charging rate.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a gate driving circuit to sequentially apply gate pulses to gate lines and a data driving circuit to apply pixel voltages to data lines.
Recently, a liquid crystal display including a pixel having two sub-pixels in order to improve a narrow viewing angle has been developed. The two sub-pixels respectively include a main pixel and a sub-pixel, which are applied with different sub-voltages, in order to form domains having different gray scales in the pixel. Since a viewer who watches the liquid crystal display recognizes an intermediate value between the two sub-voltages, a gamma curve is prevented from being distorted under an intermediate gray scale and a side viewing angle is prevented from being lowered. Accordingly, a side visibility of the liquid crystal display is improved.
The liquid crystal display generally employs a two-transistor type driving scheme. The two-transistor type driving scheme applies main and sub pixel voltages having different voltage levels to the main and sub pixel electrodes, respectively, using two transistors turned on at different times.